The present invention relates generally to a mobile phone charger, and in particular to a mobile phone charger incorporating an automatic light that automatically turns on when the surroundings darken.
A mobile phone is equipped with an internal power source comprised of a rechargeable battery set. The rechargeable battery set is charged by an external mobile phone charger that is plugged in an electric main, such as a wall outlet. FIG. 3 of the attached drawings shows a conventional mobile phone charger comprising a charging circuit housed in a casing 21 and a connection cable 22 in connection with the circuit and extending from the casing 21 for releasable connection with a charging connector of a mobile phone (not shown). A pair of blades 23 is mounted to the casing 21 and in electrical connection with the circuit for plugging in a wall outlet (not shown). The electricity stored in the rechargeable battery set is limited and the mobile phone must be periodically charged. A lot of persons are thus leaving the charger in connection with the wall outlet almost forever in order to avoid the troubles of frequently plugging in and removing the charger from the wall outlet. The charger that stays in connection with the wall outlet does nothing when it does not charge a mobile phone.
The mobile phone has become a consumer product. This means the general consumers frequently purchase new mobile phones to replace the original mobile phones. Since the rechargeable batteries of some mobile phones are electrically compatible while the charging connectors of the mobile phones are of different specifications, the general consumers have to change the mobile phone charger when they change mobile phones. A waste is thus caused.
It is thus desirable to make better use of the mobile phone charger that is kept in connection with the wall outlet.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone charger incorporating an automatic light which automatically turns on when the surroundings darken.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone charger that have exchangeable connection cables for connection with different mobile phones whereby a single charges can serve a number of different mobile phones.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a mobile phone charger comprising a casing defining an open chamber inside which a circuit board carrying a control circuit is fixed. Conductive blades in electrical connection with the circuit board extend beyond the casing for plugging in a wall outlet. The casing defines a socket for receivingly and releasably mating a plug formed on an inner end of a cable to form electrical connection between the cable and the circuit board. The cable has a remote end forming a connector for connection with a mobile phone to be charged. A plurality of light emitting diodes and a photo-sensitive resistor are mounted on the circuit board whereby when the photo-sensitive resistor detects the surroundings are darkening beyond a threshold, the light emitting diodes are energized by the circuit board to give off light for automatic lighting. A light-transmitting cover is mounted to the casing for covering the open chamber. A lens is formed on the cover for focusing the surrounding light onto the photo-sensitive resistor. An indicator capable of giving off light of two different colors is mounted to the circuit board whereby when the charger is charging a mobile phone, the indicator gives off the first light and when the charging is done, the indicator gives off the second light.